


Late Night Request

by FountainOfGeek



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainOfGeek/pseuds/FountainOfGeek
Summary: He really needs to move past this...





	Late Night Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for angst/fluff prompt:  
> “Don’t be afraid.”

Scully can’t believe he woke her up for this. It’s been a long time since he’s made this particular request and she had hoped he had moved past this. She shakes her head at him in disbelief, slides out from beneath the covers and heads for the bedroom door.

Mulder watches helplessly as she slips out of the room, disappearing into the shadows. He is more than a little perplexed by her response so he calls after her retreating form, “Don’t be afraid, Scully.”

He hesitates for a moment, understanding that he has asked a lot from her and despite his pressing need, he debates the wisdom of following.

Suddenly, Scully’s head pokes back through the doorway, a look of exasperation on her face as she mutters, “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Mulder. I’m not running away. It’s JUST a spider.” She jabs a finger toward the ceiling in the far corner of the bedroom. “Did you not notice how high up it is? I need to get the step stool.” Shifting her gaze and turning her pointing finger towards him, she narrows her tired eyes, “But next time...next time you’re on your own...” 

“But, Scully, you know I hate spiders...” 

Scully rolls her eyes as she sees him physically shudder at the thought of having to take on an arachnid foe. She slips back into the shadows of the hallway muttering, “Grown ass man afraid of a bug. Makes ME get out of bed at 3 in the morning to deal with it...” Raising her voice she calls back towards the bedroom, “This is the last time, Mulder...” then adds under her breath, “...ya big baby.”

A final plea in the form of, “Love you, Scully...” drifts towards her from the bedroom, the desperation evident in his voice, her annoyance dissipates and she chuckles. The things she’ll do for this man.


End file.
